Journeys
by RealTears
Summary: The characters were created by Tanya Huff and brought to life by Christina Cox and Kyle Schmid. Deep Dark was the last episode filmed but the possibilities are never ending. I offer you yet another.
1. Chapter 1

Vicki woke to the persistent jangle of her house line. She glanced at the over sized numbers on her alarm clock and grabbed for the phone grousing, "It's after 3! This damn well better be important."

She heard a voice from her past say, "I need you."

"Where the hell are you and why do you need me?"

He gave her the address and repeated, "I need you."

She pulled on jeans and a hoody, then called a cab and made it to the sleazy motel within 30 minutes.

He was standing outside, in the dark, waiting as the cab pulled up. He handed the driver twice the fare and held the door open. Always the perfect gentleman.

She pulled back her fist and hit his chin fast and hard saying, "After a year, you call and I come. God! How stupid can I get?" She turned away shaking her hand trying not to cry. "Don't answer that!"

He rubbed his chin, amazed at her strength and accuracy, "I hope your hand doesn't hurt as much as my chin."

Opening and closing her bruised fist, she admitted, "Yeah it hurts. Your chin's as hard as your heart. What's the problem?"

"You're the one with a cold heart. You could've come with me."

"Did you get me out here for a 3 AM fight? If so, you win, I'm the bad guy. Tell me what you want or get me a cab."

Henry shook his head as though trying to clear it. He asked himself, '_why do I love this woman so much?' _ He opened the door to a ground floor room and pointed to the bed saying, "She's the problem."

Vicki smelled death as she walked into the room and commanded, "Turn on the bathroom light." She saw the blonde lying with her eyes open and her dusky color. "I'd say she's dead, but you're the expert in the dead department."

"I didn't mean for her to die. The marks on her neck aren't going to fade. Celluci and Mohadevan are going to recognize them. I need help."

Vicki turned on him exclaiming, "Ohmygod! You want me to cover up a _crime_ scene?"

Henry sighed, "There's no crime. She died of natural causes. It's my bite that's the problem. I'm not supposed to be here. It'll get out that there's another vampire in town and the current owner of this territory isn't a friend of mine."

"What'd ya do? Sneak into town to cop a free meal?"

"Yeah I sneaked into town but I paid for dinner. She's a pro with a heart condition."

"Heart?"

"I should've used a wrist. The neck bite triggered a bunch of nerves causing her heart to slow and stop. Happens sometimes."

"Damn! Let me think." She started pacing, turned and fired off questions that Henry answered as honestly as he could.

"Okay. Dress her. Wipe down everything you touched. I mean everything! Did you shower, use towels, spit in the sink, pee? Sheets, towels, her, everything you touched that can't be wiped down, put in your car."

She backed out not touching anything, "Door knobs, locks, shoes, carpet. Use your eyes. Look for trace. Think, Fitzroy! Get it all and don't make any mistakes."

Henry placed the woman along with the sheets and towels into the back seat of his car. Vicki got in the passenger side. "You remember the city. You know where you hunted. Put her in an alley near there. If what you say about her heart condition is true, the police may think a john got overly energetic and bit a little harder than he should. Did she lose much blood?"

Henry snarled, "I didn't have a chance to feed before she died."

"Why the hell call me? You could have thought of all this yourself."

"I could have, but I needed to see you anyway. We'll talk after I get this done."

He tried to be gentle as he placed the body in the greasy back alley. He came back to his car and said to Vicki as she sat staring straight ahead, "I'll need a place to stay."

"I suppose you want to stay at my place."

"It would help."

"Use my damn closet, but I don't want to hear a word about my junk."

He followed her into the apartment. She opened the closet and kicked the dirty clothes and shoes aside. "Make youself at home. I'm going to try for a couple hours of sleep before going to work."

Henry looked at the small closet and resigned himself to the idea of sitting up all day. "Can I have a pillow for my butt and one for my head?"

She threw the ones off her bed in the general direction of the closet.

He plucked them from the floor, "I guess there's no chance of a 'welcome home' kiss?"

She wadded up the comforter and stuffed it under her head, "Shut the fuck up. I'm sleeping here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Journeys**

**He Wakes Up**

Vicki opened her eyes to the sound of an annoying talk show host arguing the pros and cons of using a wire whisk to make scrambled eggs. Vicki pounded the off button mumbling, "Who cares? Use a finger and lick it off." She stumbled into the bathroom and did her morning thing while the preprogrammed coffee pot completed it's assigned task and hot coffee waited for her in the kitchen. She grabbed bra, tee, panties, and socks from the drawer then went to the closet for her jeans and saw him curled up in the back corner. After a year, he called her needing help and she ran to his aid.

It pissed her off knowing how much he trusted her. She could drive a stake through his heart without his ever knowing, but she would never forget. No matter how angry she got, she could never live with the idea of hurting him. She kicked the closet door, felt a sudden sharp pain, looked down at the ripped toe nail and started swearing, "Damn, damn, damn!" Still swearing, she limped out to the kitchen to drink her coffee and call the answering service setting it to call forwarding so that she could work from home.

Between working for long periods she went into her room to check on Henry. Sitting on the floor next to him she told him her secrets. It was easy to say the words aloud when he couldn't hear them. Returning to her files she tried to keep busy and not watch the clock but found herself glancing at the lower right hand side of the computer every 15 minutes or so.

Vicki closed down her computer just before sunset and waited outside the closet door. She was relieved when she heard his gasp as he pulled in the first breath in over 13 hours. "_Okay" _ she thought, "_He survived the day, now I can get his sorry ass out of my life." _

The deep breath told him where he was as his memory filled in the blanks of what happened in the early hours of the day. In a matter of seconds he would be facing the woman he loved and try to make her listen before another argument started.

He asked, "Is it safe to come out, or am I going to get hit again?"

"It's safe enough. Why ask?"

He gave a soft laugh, "You're unpredictable."

"Thanks for that, I think." She opened the closet door and invited him to come out.

She saw the faint bruise on his chin and pointed at it whistling, "Nice."

Henry touched it and said, "I don't heal so fast when I'm hungry."

She sat on the bed and held out her wrist, "Go ahead and feed, but nothing else."

His hardheaded woman would never give an inch if she could help it. Sitting down beside her he said, "I'm too hungry to argue." He took the offered wrist into his hand and before he could say anything else, the vampire rose and bit down.

She made a hissing sound as the pain of his bite registered, then she felt cherished.

He controlled the taking of her blood, willing her to understand how much he valued her.

They wrapped their free arms around each other's waist and pulled closer. He held his tongue to the wound a little longer than necessary savoring the taste of her. He could smell her desire and the man in him wanted to give her the love she needed.

Finally he let her arm fall from his lips, "I came back to finish what we started."

"You've been gone over a year, why now?"

He looked down at the puncture wounds left by his fangs on her wrist, "I love you and the timing is right."

Vicki let go of his waist, pulled her feet up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees closing herself in, "For whom? I'm still me. Nothing's changed."

"You're wrong."

"I'm still visually challenged. I'm still going back and forth in a relationship with Mike. My mom continues to drive me nuts and the agency is on rocky ground. So what's changed."

Henry said, "I've changed and if you trust me, the marks on your arms will change."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She held out her arms and pushed up both sleeves studying her forearms. The marks that Norman had painted on them to call up a demon were still black circles with arcane symbols.

Henry reached out and placed his hands over the marks. She felt the coolness of his touch slowly turn warm and saw bits of green blue light spreading between his spread fingers. "What?"

Henry looked into her eyes as he spoke syllables in a strange language. He smiled and nodded in satisfaction as he too felt the warmth and saw the glow. "Vicki, do you want the power offered by Astaroth?"

"No! I don't want anything evil."

She tried to pull her arms away, but he held them even tighter and asked, "How do you feel about me?"

She looked into his eyes ready to spit out words of hurt and anger, instead she said, "I can't tell you."

He gave her arms a little shake and demanded, "What are you feeling and what do you want?"

Closing her eyes she let her chin drop to her chest. "What I can't feel is love for Mike. He's kind, and a good friend, but I don't love him. I've tried to love him for years. We get close, then I pick a fight. I'm tired of fighting. I want to stop."

"Then stop it. Accept that life can't always be on your terms. Let me in."

"If I let you in, then what?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you. Trust me with your life the way I've trusted you with mine."

She thought of him in her closet. Then she remembered the other times in his condo when she sat beside him during the day. He gave her his absolute, unquestioning trust. "I can't fight you anymore." She raised her chin, squared her shoulders turned her arms in his hands and let her fingers hold his forearms, "I trust you. I'm yours if you want me."

The blue green light coming from under Henry's fingers became brighter and he let go. The marks changed before her eyes as the black circles broke and now looked like green vines with small leaves and the star in the center became shades of blue and teal. The arcane symbols were now those of white magic representing, spirit, earth, air, water, and fire. The black magic had been burned away.

"it's taken me a year to learn what needed to be done. Friends gave me suggestions and lent me books. Astaroth and evil will always be a part of this world but I was able to make a bargain. If you trusted me enough, I'd have the strength to change the marks."

"There's a catch. What is it?"

"The dark ones get me when we're no longer together."

"If I die tomorrow?"

"They get me."

"If I turn vampire and the territorial issues drive us apart?"

"They get me."

She pulled back her fist and nailed him on the chin again, "You stupid fool. I'm not worth the price."

He rubbed his chin shaking his head, "Bloody hell! Leave my chin alone! It's my life. I wanted you free of Astaroth and you're worth the price."

"Damn you, Henry."

"I already am. I was damned centuries ago for choosing vampire."

Vicki pulled back her fist again but this time he ducked and she grazed his ear, "If I have to be vampire and sit next to you snarling every night for all eternity that's what I'll do. You're mine, and I'll do what it takes to keep you safe."

Henry pushed her back and pinned her to the bed, "That's my girl." He started tugging at her clothes, "It's about time you gave me the rest of you."

She ripped the shirt from his back and bit into his shoulder drawing his blood, "I'm thinking it's about time I take what I want from you too."

He let her take a taste of his blood before he pulled back his shoulder, "Not yet. I have a few things to do here in the city that you can't be a part of."

"What do you mean? I thought we just agreed to me being a part of your life."

"You're a part of my life. But turning you has to wait until my business is finished."

"Keep it up and I'm going to get pissed off."

Henry didn't want to say anything to make her mad when he finally got her in a position to make love, so he kissed her and kept kissing until she got the idea he wasn't going to let her speak.

She sighed in pleasure and defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Journeys – He Makes Amends – Chapter 3**

Henry was grinning as he flopped on his back and pulled Vicki over him and she looked at his silly smile saying, "What's so funny?"

He reached up and made sure he captured both her hands before he spoke, "You. Me. Us. We're good together." She tried to pull her hands free as he said, "I'm not letting your hands go and don't even _**think**_ of pulling your knee up. Relax."

She eyed him suspiciously but held still, "If I promise not to hit you, will you let go of my hands?"

Laughing out loud he said, "No."

Vicki started laughing too, "Okay. I'll behave as long as you start talking."

Henry opened his hand and Vicki pulled back both of hers, thought briefly of giving him a poke but decided it was a bad idea.

Henry could smell and feel her moods change. He rubbed his other hand up and down her back as her cheek rested over his heart. "I'm happy, Vicki. For the first time in years, I'm truly, honestly, happy."

"Because of a little sex?"

Henry sat up, "Some times I could give _**you**_ a punch. You damn well know what I mean!"

Vicki pulled herself up beside him and leaned back against the headboard, "I have commitment issues."

"I thought we got past that?"

Vicki put the pillow behind her , "They're going to keep coming back until I get it all worked out in my head. In case you haven't noticed, I look almost ten years older than you. I've spent most of my life running away from anyone that uses the "L" word."

"You look beautiful to me and you're not going to run this time. I love you." He smiled and nibbled on her ear, "Repeat after me _'I love you'."_

Vicki smiled, "You don't hear what you don't want to hear, do you?"

He mentally back tracked over her sentence before answering, "Nope. Now say the "L" word."

She closed her eyes and mumbled, "_I love Henry."_

"Louder!"

"I LOVE HENRY FITZROY!"

"There, that didn't kill you!"

She crossed her arms under her breasts, "Could have."

"But it didn't." He kissed her and added, "I have to go for a few hours. I'll be back before sunrise. By the way, am I in the closet again?"

"Either that, or under the bed. Your choice."

"I'll take under the bed. At least I'll be flat."

"Why can't I come with you?"

He turned his face away saying, "I left some personal things unfinished when I walked away."

Vicki put her hand on his chin and turned his head back so that he faced her, "I don't like the answer."

"Let me take care of tonight's business alone, and I'll let you help with the rest."

She held out her hand and said, "Deal."

He took it in both of his, "I know you Nelson, give me your word you won't follow me tonight."

Vicki placed her other hand on top of his, "I won't. If you must know, the night blindness is getting worse."

He let go of her hands, stood up and hunted for his clothes. He didn't dare give her the sympathy he felt and the shadows hid his pity from her sight while he dressed.

"I'm going out to meet the vampire that owns this territory now. I have to get permission to stay for an extended period of time and hunt. I don't need to have her on my back while finish up the my business."

Vicki had gotten out of bed and was standing close to him as she asked, "It's not Christina, is it?"

Henry kissed her cheek, "Not Christina, and I've never had a relationship with this vampire. It's purely territorial issues and with a great deal of tact on my part, there shouldn't be any problems for us from Renelle."

"I could sit in your car as back up."

He picked her up and threw her back onto the bed. Laughing, he landed on top of her, "You're staying here and I'm coming back."

"Be quick Henry, I want some more quality time with you before sunrise."

Henry was at the door in a heartbeat and called out, "So do I."

Vicki got up long enough to find the pillow Henry had used during the day. She returned to bed, pulled up the covers and hugged the pillow that smelled of Henry close to her nose and whispered, _** "I love a 500 year old vampire that looks like he's 23 and I'm thinking about letting him turn me vampire. Am I nuts or what?"**_She pounded on the pillow a few times then breathed deeply remembering his kisses and the feel of them making love. _**"I'm not nuts and I never wanted normal in the first place. He fills my empty places. He lets me be myself and all he asks is that I accept him for what he is."**_Out loud she said, "I'm going to make this work!"

Henry used his cell and placed a call and said, "Queen's Park in 15 minutes."

He reached the park first and looked around thinking about previous encounters, the feedings and sharing sex with strangers. It had been a good life but it had changed. With change, comes new opportunities and losses. He had left before closing all the doors to his past life and he planned on doing that now, but he needed another's permission to be in this town.

He wasn't sure if he smelled her or heard her first, but his body tensed and as he prepared himself for the encounter with one of his kind.

She stepped out of the darkness and Henry felt an uncomfortable hardness.

The almost six foot goddess stood smiling, allowing her fangs to be seen and her green eyes flash in both warning and welcome, "So you're the famous Henry Fitzroy."

"I'm not so sure about the famous part but yes, I'm Henry Fitzroy, and you're much more than I expected."

She threw back her head and gave a smoky laugh, "Renelle at your service. Most men and some women say that about me." She was tall with flowing auburn tresses, cleavage that made men weep, a tiny waist that made women weep, gently curving hips and legs a mile long. She wore a scoop neck hunter green tee and tight black slacks.

Henry shifted from foot to foot trying to ease the pressure in his groin, "You don't have to vamp your prey. They must come begging for you to take a bite. Impressive."

She studied his crotch, "I'd say you're impressive too."

He let his vampire show and with one of his most charming grins said, "I have my moments. I didn't think you liked me from what I heard from Augustus."

She walked over to a near by bench sat down and crossed her long legs and patted a place beside her, "Truce. Sit and let's talk it out." Henry sat and had to stand again pulling at his jeans to make more room for his attributes. "Henry, you haven't always left a good impression behind after you've left a place and you _**did**_ kill the vampire that made me."

Henry nodded in agreement to her words, "Different centuries, different times. I'll admit I've had some problems blending in, but I believe your parent attacked me first. I try to avoid our kind if possible."

Renelle smiled and said, "He needed killing, so thank you for eliminating a problem." He gave a shrug as she continued speaking, "I've got it made here. Being a stripper explains working nights and sleeping days, plus food is in good supply and easy to get. You're right when you say men fall at my feet and I'm very careful no one dies."

Henry smirked thinking about the male half of the population, "That sounds like a good life. I'm here to get my mate, say farewell to one or two friends and there's mess the demon left behind that needs cleaning up."

Renelle reached out and fingered the tips of Henry's hair, "I could spend an hour or two checking if we could overcome the territorial issues." Henry held himself rigid as she touched him. It would be bad form to start a fight. She pulled her hand away, "No, I think not. I sense that you have a real commitment to someone. You won't violate it for sex. That's good. I can respect that." She stood up and pointed, "Hunt in the southwest portion of town and tell me when you're leaving. I'd like to meet your mate before you go."

Henry stood first and held out his hand to her, an echo of a different times and more formal manners. She smiled and took his hand as she gracefully stood beside him. Almost a head taller she leaned forward and down as she bit the side of his neck while he lifted her wrist to his mouth and broke the skin. They took a single taste of each other and repeated ancient words, "A truce acknowledged by the willing giving and taking of blood will not be broken."

They turned their backs on one another feeling safe. Renelle knew from now on she could rely on Henry if there was a need, and Henry knew he didn't have to worry about the vampire of Toronto as he closed too many open doors.

Henry wandered around the city checking to see that the ones he needed to talk with were still living in the same places. He looked at his old feeding grounds and came to terms with the knowledge they weren't his anymore.

Henry slipped back into Vicki's house an hour before dawn, he's quiet movements through the rooms not waking her. He studied her while she laid on her side hugging a pillow to her breasts. He noticed it was the one he had used for his head when he spent the day in her closet and he got undressed quickly and pulling the pillow out. Still asleep, she tried to reach for it and ended up with her arms full of Henry. She rubbed her nose along his bare chest snuggling closer and said, "You're back. How did it go?"

He kissed her forehead. "I'm back and the meeting went better than I hoped. You'll like Renelle."

Vicki woke the rest of the way, lifted the covers and said, "I'm thinking I need to do an equipment check before you crawl under the bed with the dust bunnies."

Henry laughed with his unpredictable woman, "I'm sure a few adjustments are needed."


	4. Chapter 4

Journeys - Chapter 4

While Henry headed home, Renelle did some thinking of her own as she walked away from Queen's Park, smiling to herself. Henry was kind of cute even if he was short. When Augustus firmed up the deal for the purchase of this territory, he had told her a little about the previous owner. Her parent had also told her about the arrogant prince. Renelle thought that he had a right to be a little arrogant given he was a '_**real**_' prince. At the time of her turning, princes were held in awe for who they were and not for how much money or the contacts they had. Renelle took a moment to remember the time of her parent's death and Henry's part in it:

_**By the time her parent Simon, died, she had already been driven away by his vampire territorialism. Simon had been cruel without reason, beating her continuously even while turning her, feeding and killing others without discretion all because he could get away with it. One of the ones he had killed was a friend of Henry's. When confronted by Henry, Simon lunged with fatal blows planned. Henry side stepped and Simon turned for another attack. While he tried to talk reason, Simon kept shouting obscenities and doing everything possible to kill him. Tired of trying to reason with an idiot, Henry waited for the next rush and as Simon grabbed his throat, he plunged a wooden stake into Simon's back. Renelle had heard about Henry's part in Simon's death and was relieved to know Simon's cruelty had been stopped.**_

A century had passed since Simon's death, and she made up her mind to work on being a friend to Henry and his lover. Times were changing and vampires _**could**_ learn to tolerate each other.

Looking around she saw that she was just outside the pricey private club where she worked and set aside her thoughts so that she would be ready to earn tonight's dinner and tomorrow's rent.

Henry rolled from under Vicki's bed looked up to see her hand reaching forward. Wary of her tendency to punch first and talk second, he made ready to block her move.

She frowned as she said, "I'm not going to hit you." She followed through with her movement and plucked fuzz from Henry's hair, "See." She held up the huge gray mass, "I just saved you from a killer dust bunny."

"Why don't you clean under there?"

"If I can't see it, I don't have to clean it. Besides, cleaning is a big waste of time. The dust always comes back no matter what you do so the dust and I have come to an agreement, I don't disturb it and it doesn't bury me."

"From the look of things under the bed, you got the short end of the stick. Another year or so and you'll be buried."

"Hey Henry, you know how they say _**from dust to dust and ashes to ashes**_ at funerals?"

"I'm going to regret this, but go ahead."

"I really do have someone coming and going under my bed."

Henry stood up and picked off more dust, "I'm not laughing." Then he looked at her face and broke out a huge grin, "Yeah, that was kind a funny in a sick sort of way."

He headed for the shower and Vicki stopped at the door to watch him through the frosted glass of the shower doors and said, "Tell me more about Renelle."

"She's not what I expected. She's funny, intelligent, and has a body that any man between birth and death would drool over."

"Fitzroy, you better not be drooling."

"I'm not now, but for a while there it was tough not to." He rinsed his hair and stepped out of the shower and got an evil gleam in his eye as he said, "Vicki, I'm going to introduce her to Mike. Now that's a match made in heaven."

Vicki's eyes opened wide as she got a visual, "That's just wrong." Then she smiled and said, "Ohmygod, go for it."

"The timing going to have to be just right." He stared out the window making a mental note of the idea then said, "I need to feed."

"Okay, where are we going."

Henry said while getting dressed, "_**We**_ aren't going anywhere. I'm going out alone to feed."

Vicki walked out of the bedroom and turned on the TV in the living room flopped down on the couch to channel surf.

Henry came out her, kissed the top of her head and said, "I'll be back soon."

"Fine. Have a great time. Don't bother waking me up when you get back."

"Are you going to get mad every time I leave you alone?"

She hit the remote and changed channels, "Nope."

He shrugged and walked on out to his car, got behind the wheel then stared straight ahead before driving toward the part of town Renelle had allowed for him.

When Vicki heard his car leave she called a friend and sometime lover. "Are you interested in a night out and a little play time?" She waited for the answer and added, " Works for me. No commitments. Pick me up in fifteen minutes."

Vicki stood in front of her building as a late model gray car pulled up and she got in.

Henry came back first and was annoyed to see she wasn't there and he could tell from sniffing the air she had used some perfume before going out. He looked around for a note and didn't find one, so he sat in a chair facing the door planning on letting her know how angry he was that she hadn't kept him informed.

He heard the car pull up and Vicki's voice thanking the driver for the dinner and happy ending.

He heard the driver laugh back, "Any time Vicki. You're always good."

Vicki unlocked the front door and was greeted with black eyes, and a hand around her throat. "Back off Fitz-Fang."

Henry snarled through clenched teeth, "I could kill you."

"Go ahead. You think I care one way or the other? I'm not afraid of dying, and I'm not afraid of you." She pushed on by him, "Get out of my way. I want a shower and a good night's sleep."

Henry stomped behind her, "You had sex with him!"

Vicki stopped in her tracks turned and said, "Excuse me? I believe you went out to dinner and played with your food. I went out to dinner and played with my dining companion. What's the difference?"

Henry said, "You're mine."

She stepped forward, stabbing his chest with her finger, "No! I'm not yours unless you're mine. Exclusive is on both sides or neither side. It can't and won't be one way. Mr. Fitzroy, I may love you, but you don't own me unless I own you too."

Henry was being challenged and he wasn't happy. "You're going to stand there and tell me what I can and can't do?"

Vicki nodded her head, "Yes I am. Take it or leave it." This time she went into her bedroom, stripped, walked into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. She looked in the sink placing hands on either side to keep from falling. When she was steady on her feet she turned on the shower and stepped in, washing away the smell of someone else on he body.

Henry stared at the door that had slammed in his face and he didn't like the sound of the door closing or the feel of his lover shutting him out. It hit him then, how Vicki must have felt that last night in his condo.

He shouted through the door, "Be reasonable. I need blood to live. Human emotion makes feeding more pleasurable."

Vicki shouted back, "Nowhere in those sentences was there anything about needing sex to live. So make a choice. I'll live with it. Whatever's good for you, is good for me."

"So that's it then, your way or the highway?"

"That's not what I said and you know it. Exclusive, monogamous, or open ended, hopping in and out of any bed." Vicki came out of the shower and again pushed Henry aside reaching for a sleep tee. "You get to call the shots on this relationship. However _**you**_ want it. Good night. Lock up before crawling under the bed." She got into bed and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning.

Henry went around checking locks, took a quick shower and slipped into bed beside her. "You're a hardheaded woman."

"I'm an independent woman that will not ever let any man tell her what she can or can't do. If it's good for the man in my life, it's good for me. Equal in every way or get out. It's all up to you."

Henry thought of a life without Vicki in it and shook his head no. She irritated and challenged him at every turn. She also made him feel alive and he loved her. He whispered into her hair, "I want exclusive and monogamous. I have to feed from others, no choice in that, but you're right about the sex. I never want to smell another's sex on you ever again."

Vicki turned in his arms, " All right, as long as I don't smell it on you either."

"You're a hardheaded woman."

"You're a pain in the ass vampire prince."

They held on tight as the minutes ticked by. Shortly before dawn Henry said, "You haven't slept."

"I was afraid you'd sneak out."

With black eyes and lips pulled back from his fangs the vampire said, "I'm not going to sneak out. Our lives are linked and I don't turn my back on what's mine."

Vicki felt more than saw the vampire as she answered back, "I want to be vampire. You said our lives are linked and I'm joining you of my own free will, but it will be on equal footing. Henry, I love you, but I'll never be subservient to you."

"Equal in all ways, Vicki."

She looked at the over sized clock, kissed his lips and gave him a little shove toward the side of the bed, "And you can forget the territorial crap. Now get under the bed and be safe for the day."

He worked his way under the bed and pushed up on the box springs, "You take good care of yourself today and try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long night and you're going to be with me every minute."


	5. Chapter 5

Journeys – Chapter 5

With his the first breath of the night came the scent of dust and Vicki. He had to inch his way out from under her bed as the dust bunnies gave up the fight and remained behind. He heard her moving around in the other room muttering to herself and he showered quickly putting on his freshly laundered clothes.

He came out of the bedroom and joined her in the corner of her apartment where a home office had been set-up with computer, fax, and copier all humming. He came from behind and put his cheek next to hers saying, "Thanks for washing my clothes."

She turned her head enough to brush his lips with hers and said, "I had to do laundry and it made sense to do yours too. You didn't bring much with you."

"I didn't take the time to pack when I decided to come." He let his hands touch the circles of ivy that surrounded the blue green stars on her arms then added, "I needed to change these as soon as possible. Now _**we**_ need to go and tie up the lose ends I left hanging."

She looked at him then and asked, "We?"

"Yes. We."

"I didn't mean to push myself into your business."

"You haven't. I want you with me. I may not have known it before, but you made me realize how tired I was of being alone. You're my partner, my friend, my lover, and I want you beside me every step of the way."

Vicki didn't take time to argue, but hit 'save' and powered down the computer. She checked the amount of paper in the fax machine, finished the mug of black coffee and said, "I'm ready. Where do we start?"

"Bettie Sagara."

"Your friend, the professor?"

"The same. We were lovers, but she wanted a family and I couldn't give her one. The last time I saw her she gave me some advice about relationships and I need to tell her she was right."

"Don't you think it would be better if you go alone?"

"You need to understand what it means to see someone you love age while you stay the same. She'll see me the way I've always looked and I'll see what over forty years of living has done to her."

"You're planning on giving me all of yourself aren't you?"

"Our lives are linked."

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

He guided her to his car and smiled, "I never claimed it would be easy, but I can promise it will be worth it."

They pulled up to the college and parked as evening classes were letting out. Henry walked around the car as she opened her door and stepped out.

"Vicki, I know you're independent and can open doors yourself, but please, let me be a gentleman and do it for you. It's a small thing, but it's one way I can show anyone whose watching us, how much I cherish you."

She gazed into his eyes and saw his look of love and nodded, "I can do that."

Henry knocked on the door marked Dr. Sagara, Professor of History, then held it open for Vicki to walk in first.

Bettie Sagara continued making an entry on the computer while saying, "If you've come here to tell me you need more time on your paper, forget it. If you're here for extra credit, there's a list of projects by the door, pick one and cross it off. Otherwise sit down and I'll be with you in a minute."

Henry laughed, "Still direct and to the point."

Bettie looked up from the computer, "Dear boy. It's good to see you again. It's been a year or more since I've seen or heard from you." She then turned to Vicki and said, " Are you two working on another odd case?"

Before Vicki could say anything, Henry moved forward and gave Bettie a hug, "I need to talk with you about our past."

Bettie tilted her chin and turned her thoughts back "The late 1960's. It was so new. Women standing up for their rights. Free love, the music, and the colors captured your imagination. I remember the colors. Bright, fun, clashing and blending. You didn't think about the drugs or sex harming anyone. Peace, love, and harmony. _**Tune in, turn on, and drop out.**_ We were going to save the world. We'd all live and work together for the betterment of mankind."

Henry thought about the _**summer of love.**_ "You changed though. You wanted to move on with your life by the early 1970's. You wanted a family, a career, and a home with all the responsibilities. I couldn't give you what you needed. You wished me luck and told me when I found real love, I wouldn't be able to walk away from it so easily. And you told me to keep myself open so that love could find me." Henry turned toward Vicki and added, "I've found my true love."

Bettie moved forward and stroked his cheek, "Good for you Henry." She turned to Vicki and added, "You're going to have to be very strong. He's special and a weak woman can't survive his needs."

Vicki shook her head, "Don't worry. I'm strong, and Henry's needs are my needs."

Henry placed his hands on Bettie's shoulders drew her close and gave her a passionate kiss, then his eyes darkened and his lips pulled back from his fangs. He moved his head to the side, bit her just behind the ear and took a sip of her blood. Stepping back he looked into Bettie's eyes while saying, "You're to forget about me and our past. Vampires aren't real. They've never existed. Your research into myths has proven that beyond any shadow of doubt."

Bettie blinked and said, "I'm sorry but I don't have any information on vampires. All my research has come up empty. As far as I can tell, the stories are based on old tales to keep children at home at night and churches full on Sunday mornings."

Henry nodded to Bettie and said, "Thank you for your time Dr. Sagara. Ms. Nelson and I will be on our way."

Vicki let Henry lead her back to the car without talking.

When they were almost back to the apartment she said, "She loved you."

Henry sighed, "Yes. She did for a time. I'm going to miss her. I miss them all after I've said good bye."

"Do you always take their memories of you away when you leave them?"

Henry pulled the car into the lot by her building, "Yes. It's kinder that way."

"I like you Henry."

A boyish grin lit up his face as he asked, "You do?"

She laughed, "Yeah. You're a good man."

The corners of his mouth turned down, "I'm not sure you'll continue to think that when you know all my secrets."

As they walked to the apartment Vicki said, "I don't want all your secrets. It's _**you**_ I need."

Henry stopped and gave a half smile, "You've never said that to me before." Then he took her into his arms and added, "I need you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Journeys – Chapter 6**

Vicki had felt a little _**'off' **_all day. She'd made up her mind to talk to Henry about those feelings when he got up. She knew he wouldn't be happy, but it was too late to stop. It really had been too late from the first night she met him. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she got back to the report she was entering into the case file.

She glanced at the calendar and saw that it was the first of October. The stores had been selling Halloween candy and costumes since the August and she wondered if Sinead got busier in the fall. She rolled the name around in her head and thought about meeting her and her place of business twice with Henry. Henry had not told her all of the loose ends he was tying up, but she'd bet Sinead was one of them.

As Vicki started thinking about the wild ride through almost a year of knowing Henry, her fingers opened a new page in the word documents and began typing:

The witching hour had passed and the black cat hissed as the moon sank. He stepped from behind the tree and grabbed the acolyte as the coven's chat rose and fell in the darkness. He hadn't made up his mind about feeding or asking for help. She tried not to scream as his cold breath and numbing saliva touched her neck. She turned and her sisters begged her to take the bite saying, "We called for the demon, now take his kiss. He brings the answers to mysteries not yet asked. He will be the one that brings the old ways back. He's the one that talked with the true teachers and can give us the answers we need to make our dreams happen. Power is out there. We must fight for that power. We will not be stopped. This time we will not let the secrets slip away from us."

The coven started chanting louder as the vampire stood frozen in time, not able to bite or let the girl go. In his mind the coven continued speaking. "The power must be allowed to flow through the fingers typing our words. The power has taken over the fingers and the mind. Make it talk and ramble. The coven has a vampire in their spell and it must be forced to yield to our will. It can be made to do what they want. You _**hriplppin ligy rhy frmon vcutdy – yhr vutyd mudy br btokrn got yhs hrtny vsn br eith Vivky in yhr guyutr yhr vutrd mudy br bgokrtn.. yhthr vsmpitr hsd yo pstyd humsn snf mondyrt – ig yhry vsn nlrsf snf mskr prsdvr eiyh rsvh oyhr yhrt id svhsnvr yhsy yhr vsl lobr in prsvr. Yhry mudy eotk yohhrykt go mskr nrsvr eotk."**_

Vicki picked her hands up from the keyboard and looked at what she had been doing. Her fingers had moved on their own, typing a message that made no sense. And now the fingers returned to the keyboard to pick up where they left off:

The coven screeched as the connection faltered, " The mind is slipping from our control and soon that path will be lost. Demon vampire, you have touched one of ours, now you will pay the price. Vampire you will find love, you will kill love, you will watch it die, the love you offer will be repulsed. You will break hearts and turn your back on suffering. Your lovers will turn and run in fear when they know who you are. They will bring you pain and suffering and turn on you to save themselves. Your only hope is to find a love that is pure, honest, with no purpose of its own other than to comfort and love you. No demands can be made of this love. It is loves purpose to see you and accept you just as you are. That love will offer up her blood so that she might join you in your world. She does this for the love of you.. She offers herself to you. Vampire, when the pieces are in place, and the first move has been made, there will be no choice but to continue to the end. You will be tested to see if your love for Vicki is real. The test will be given in three days. You start apart and work to find each other."

Vicki pushed herself away from the desk and wished evening would come so that she could talk to Henry. She kept looking at the keyboard and felt the need to sit back down and start typing again. She hit print and when it was finished, she reaching over and pulled the power supply for the computer and printer from the outlet. She sighed in relief as the urge to type finally faded and spent an hour pacing after she "killed" the computer, trying to work out in her mind what had happened.

Henry came out of the bed room just as she was about to plug the damn thing back in, and asked, "Are you having a problem with the computer?"

Vicki stepped into his open arms and said, "I'm so glad to see you. I've been weirded out big time."

"By what? You shouldn't be feeling the effects of vampire yet."

"No. I'm not feeling the things you warned me about. It's my mind. Here, look." She handed him the print out and watched his face as he read it.

He read it through twice and said, "This story has potential but you need to work on plot and character development."

"Crap! Henry, I'm not trying to write a story. This was automatic writing or something. My mind wasn't there while I typed this. I was seeing and hearing through someone else. I'm sure you're the vampire, but I don't know who or what the coven was all about."

Henry sat down as he continued to look at the pages. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Vicki sat on the arm of the same chair and rested her cheek on the top of his head waiting for him to say something.

"This may be Sinead's work. We're going to have to see her, but first we need to talk to Renelle."

The club was on a quiet corner near the center of town. The surrounding buildings housed up scale offices of important people doing important work. It was not the usual setting for a gentleman's club.

Henry escorted Vicki to the door and held it open walking down a wide hallway with marble flooring and walls. Vicki saw herself and Henry reflected in the shiny brass doors of the elevators. She was dressed in her best black dress and heels, and Henry looked handsome in his dark slacks, deep red shirt and coat. There was a directory across from the elevators and Henry spied the name he was looking for. "I should have known she would have the top floor. Let's go. She'll wait until we get there before starting her next show."

The door opened into an art deco night club. It looked like the stage set for a 1940's movie. The lights were dim and the music was soft and there were men sitting at little round tables all facing the low stage. Henry and Vicki were directed to a side table near the back.

The lights grew dimmer, then a smoky voice was heard off stage, "The piano player sat and poked one handed on the ivories tapping out the melody of a moody love song. His girl had left him and the ice in his drink had melted. The last customer had left and the room was filled with stale smoke."

The single light revealed the white piano and the musician, smoke swirled around the stage and in the mist, a shadow of a tall woman took shape. She was dressed in gold and glided to lean against the piano and stroked the musician's hair. The voice started speaking again, "She had loved him once."

The music changed and the mist swirled, she reached up and pulled a comb from behind her ear and the red hair tumbled down and stopped just short of her waist. The tempo of the music increased and she walked across the stage. "She left him for another and his music died."

The golden dress turned green and more of her body was revealed. The words and music told the story as Renelle stripped and teased. The audience held their breath as she played with their emotions and left them panting.

When the last of the dress fell, the mist grew thick and the lighted stage turned dark. The audience sighed as the room's lights came up.

Vicki looked at Henry, "That's Renelle?"

Henry nodded and said, "She puts on quite a show."

The waiter came over and whispered in Henry's ear. Henry stood and made to pull back Vicki's chair saying "We've been invited back stage."

Vicki stood as Henry moved her chair and said, "What happens next?"

"I have no idea."

Renelle's dressing room was at the end of a short hallway already lined with flowers and tokens of affection. She stood in the door way and straightened her shoulders as she saw Vicki followed by Henry.

"Do walk slowly. It takes some adjusting to have so many of our kind in a tight place."

She looked into Vicki's eyes and said, "Welcome into our world."

Vicki glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Henry and he said, "You're progressing faster than I thought, if she can sense you. Let me do the talking."

"You want me to behave like a child? Seen and not heard."

"Pretty much." He put a possessive hand around Vicki's waist pulling her back against him, and said to Renelle, "This is Vicki. She's mine."

"Don't get pissy. We have a blood truce, you and I. It includes what's yours." Renelle stepped back and allowed them to enter. She pointed to a love seat, "Sit and tell me why you wanted to see me again so soon." She sat in the chair in front of a triple mirror lit with soft flickering candles.

Henry tilted his chin and Vicki took the hint and sat first. He sat beside her saying, "First I must tell you how much I enjoyed the show. You had the audience captivated. I'm not sure they breathed the entire time you were on stage."

She acknowledged the praise and indicated that Henry should continue.

"Vicki and I were involved in quite a few unusual cases a few years ago. Some people were drawn into the happenings and now I have to finish what was started. I'm saying good bye to a few friends and planning to drive a demon or two back to hell. You're going to feel the ripples of disturbed magic, but I'm asking you not to interfere."

"I'm not going to ask questions. Do what you have to do. Keep me informed and give me warning if I have to move fast." She shifted in her chair and added, "I'll help you if needed and I have possession of all your old sanctuaries. Do you want one of them? It seems to me the two of you need a safer place than her apartment."

Vicki's head jerked at the reference to her apartment. As far as she knew, Renelle didn't know she even existed until a few minutes ago.

"Don't look so surprised. Hasn't Henry told you that a vampire is very much aware of what goes on in their territory? Mostly vampires choose to ignore what doesn't interfere with their personal comfort. If you want, I can tell you about the second time you tasted Henry's blood." She looked at Henry and said, "Really! Leaning her up against a wall, taking her body and having her drink your blood. You could have done it with so much more finesse."

Henry gave Vicki one of his boyish grins then said to Renelle, "I went with the moment. Seemed like a good idea at the time. You want more romance Vicki?"

Vicki thought about the night she drank his blood. They'd been fighting again and a little quick sex was a way they could both get out of an argument they didn't want. She had asked that the process to turn her vampire start then or not at all.

Vicki shrugged and said, "It worked for me. I'm not that much of a romantic."

Renelle threw back her head and laughed with a deep smoky voice. "You'll do fine as a vampire. I can see you two together for centuries to come."

Henry said he would like to use the sanctuary near the hunting grounds previously granted and Renelle reached into a drawer and pulled out the keys and tossed them to him.

Henry stood holding out his hand to Vicki. Renelle said as he opened the door to leave, "Keep me posted. I'll stay out of your way unless you ask for help."

Vicki took Henry's offered arm as the left and said, "I like her."

"I thought you would. I need to feed. and just before dawn I'll feed you."

"Do you want to take me home first?"

"No. I won't be long. You can watch if you want."

She moved her head from side to side and said, "Not yet."

They walked back to the car and Henry drove to the part of town Renelle said he could hunt. "I'll be back within fifteen minutes. Keep the doors locked."

He was back in less than five minutes got behind the wheel and said after looking at the puzzled face, "A drunk sleeping it off in the alley."

"Won't you get drunk?"

"A little buzz now and then when the prey is really drunk or stoned, but vampire protects us from the worst of it."

"Yeah! Second hand smoke and alcohol, bring it on."


	7. Chapter 7

**Journeys – Chapter 7**

Sinead threw the rune sticks, watched them land in an intricate pattern and smiled to herself. She picked up the three upper most sticks, rolled them in her hands, then let them fall a second time, nodding in satisfaction, she stood to make ready for her guest. She lit the incense, misted the room with her potion and nicked a vein in her throat. Henry was coming in a matter of minutes and she wanted everything perfect. She had marked the four cardinal points of the compass with arcane symbols from her private collection. The fifth point was marked with an altar, salt, water, earth, and flame. Her athame rested on red silk with a few drops of her blood staining the needle sharp tip. She had been trying summoning spells for weeks until finally got the idea of tapping into Nelson's subconscious. She wasn't sure which had worked, but something had, because the rune sticks had never lied to her.

Henry and Vicki sat in his car parked across the street and down the block from the fortune teller's shop. Vicki spoke quietly, "Tell me again. What are we doing here?"

Henry looked around and saw nothing moving in either direction and said, "Sinead used a spell to get you to type that drivel the other day. I've been postponing a final confrontation with her for months but when she involved you in her little plots, she went too far. She needs to stop interfering with my life."

Henry got out of the car and walked around to open Vicki's door. "Wait here a few minutes before following. I hope to be back out within minutes. If things get out of control, give me a chance to explain before condemning me."

"I can't make any promises."

Laughing he leaned in and kissed her ear saying, "Don't forget, it's you I love."

Vicki sighed and traced the outline of his smile with her fingers, "I know. Funny thing is, before I met you, I wasn't the jealous type."

Henry left the shop door open as he walked toward the back room. He sensed Sinead before seeing her standing in front of him wearing a blood red satin nightgown with her raven black hair falling in waves to her breasts. The room was filled with the scent of woman, lust, and blood. Henry forgot everything as the vampire rose within him.

Sinead lifted her chin and opened her arms, "That's right, come to me vampire. Take what belongs to you. I'm yours."

Henry's eyes and teeth changed as the vampire made ready to drink deeply and take the offering.

Vicki, a few steps behind, watched in fascination and horror as Henry was lost to the witch's spell. She looked around the shop spying the signs and symbols of arcane magic and started methodically destroying them one by one.

Sinead became aware of Vicki and screamed "Henry, stop her! She's ruining my spells."

Henry turned and bared his fangs at Vicki.

Vicki's eyes flashed silver as she snarled, "Not so fast Fitz-Boy. One more step and your pants will be at your ankles and you'll fall flat on your face."

Henry looked down to see his pants unbuttoned and his fly open. He grabbed the waist band in one hand and lunged forward with the other capturing Vicki's throat.

Sinead commanded, "Kill her!"

Henry growled back, "As you wish." With that, there was a loud snapping sound and Vicki fell in a crumpled heap at his feet.

Sinead rushed to Henry's side, kissed him repeatedly saying, "You're mine. With her gone, we can be together forever. The runes never lie."

Henry stared at her and asked, "What did they tell you?"

Sinead answered, "If given a chance, she would be the last one you ever love."

Henry snarled as he looked around the room and saw a painting of a very old hag over the altar. He saw the "H" in the lower right corner and realized it was a portrait he had painted years ago and what was happening now. He picked up the athame from her witch's altar and slashed the picture from corner to corner forming a ragged "X".

A high pitched keening sound came from Sinead's mouth as her hands stretched out to the portrait trying to hold the picture together as smoke curled out and circled her head. "Why did you do this?"

"I've told you. Never use magic on me or what was once mine. You've tried to trap me one too many times and I won't allow you to continue. I came tonight hoping to part as friends, but you tried to take my choices from me again."

Sinead lifted her wrinkled chin, even as her back bowed with age and said, "At least she's gone."

Vicki stood up and said to the old hag, "I don't think so."

Sinead covered her face with her bony fingers and hissed, "Leave here. Let me die in peace."

Henry took Sinead in his arms, smoothing her white brittle hair and said, "This isn't what I wanted. We've know each other for centuries, if you'd only listened, we could've been friends for centuries more."

Sinead whispered her love for him and died in his arms.

Vicki walked straight back to the car allowing Henry a few minutes to say good bye to an _**old**_ friend.

Henry came out soon after and slid behind the wheel as Vicki started doing neck exercises while saying, "Did you have to pinch me so hard? And what was up with the painting and her growing old?"

Henry started the car saying, "Your _**death **_had to be convincing and the novel, Picture of Dorian Gray, wasn't all fiction. There's a bit of truth behind all good writing."

They drove in silence for a few minutes then Vicki asked, "Could this night have had a different ending?"

Henry answered with sincere sorrow in his voice, "You know how we planned it. If she'd left the magic alone, she'd be alive and we both would have had a witch for a friend."

"So why did she use magic tonight?"

Henry pulled up beside Vicki's apartment building and parked. He turned to study her face as he said, "The runes told her you would be the last one I ever love. She wanted to keep me safe by keeping me from loving you." He reached over the console and pulled her toward him saying, "Nothing or no one can keep me from loving you."


	8. Chapter 8

Vicki pulled the soft blanket up to her chin and leaned back into Henry and asked, "How much longer before you to tie up all the loose ends?"

He put one arm under her head as a pillow and draped the other over her waist and said, "Not much longer. I need to find Raymond and finish off Astaroth. When that's done, we can do whatever we want."

"I like the sound of _**whatever we want, **_but I have some stuff to finish too."

He pulled her back tighter against his chest and asked, "Like what?"

Vicki turned in his arms to face him, and blinked to bring him into focus, "I need to visit mom before... You know, before I can't see her during the day."

Henry sighed and felt relief to know she wasn't thinking about Mike. Then she added, "Maybe I should talk to Mike too."

"I agree that you should see your mother, but I assumed you were finished with Mike."

Vicki laughed, "I'm teasing about Mike. Didn't you say good bye to someone before the final day of your human life?"

"No. I was too wrapped up in myself and Christina." Henry seldom thought about the few people he left behind when he _**'died'**_. When he allowed himself to remember, remorse would grip his heart. Before it could set in he asked, "What does she know about me?"

"Nothing much. She knows I met someone I cared about and that he left. I told her enough of the truth to keep her off my back."

"And just what was that truth?"

Vicki stroked his cheek, "You're not going to leave it alone, are you?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles, "No."

"I told her that Mike and I fought and that I met someone else that fascinated me, but when I couldn't commit, he left."

Henry grinned, "I fascinated you?"

She tapped his chin with her finger while saying, "Don't get a swelled head." Then she started to nip his chin with her teeth and said, "Henry, I need another taste of your blood."

"A small taste. It won't do for you to complete the turning at your mother's house."

He took his own wrist, bit down and made a small wound. He watched the blood well up, then placed the wound near her lips. She tilted her head and started licking his blood away. She could feel the tingle on her lips and the heat in her mouth. Her throat grew warm and her mind whirled as she started licking faster. She fought the urge to tear and bite to make the wound bigger so that she could get more.

The wound closed and Henry pulled his wrist back, "Enough." He kissed away a drop of blood from her lips and said, "Try to see your mom as soon as possible. Take the train and I'll drive up the same evening to get you. I want to keep the time away from each other to a minimum."

"That's fine with me. I can have some time with mom without her getting on my last nerve, and she'll get a chance to meet you."

Henry gave her a passionate kiss then slid off the bed and as the sun came up he worked his way under it.

As he was making himself ready for the day, Vicki allowed her eyes to close and she slept until almost noon.

***

Vicki found herself looking at a box of junk in her old bedroom by the end of the week, trying to sort out memories. Vicki's mom had been pleased and annoyed that her only child came on such short notice.

Marjory remarked that Vicki was pale and too skinny and forced a huge meal on her. Then she started in about marriage, and grandchildren. As Vicki neatly deflected the topic of marriage and children, Marjory fussed about her chosen profession, her eye problems and now the sudden the decision to move across a continent was made.

"Mom, it's not like we can't keep in touch. They're phones, faxes, and e-mails available. You'll hear from me all the time and you can come for a visit. Henry has to go where his job takes him. He knows about my eyes and it doesn't worry him and he'll help me if I decide to continue with being a private investigator. For once just trust me. I'm doing what's right for me and Henry."

Marjory huffed and decided to keep her mouth shut. At least she would get a chance to meet Henry.

Three hours after sunset Henry raised his fist to knock on Marjory's door. Before he could complete the move, Vicki opened it and pulled him in snarling, "Get me out of here! She's driving me nuts and don't you dare bite her."

Henry kissed her saying, "I'm happy to see you too! I don't bite family. Introduce me."

Vicki called over her her shoulder, "Mom! Henry's here and we have to leave."

Henry saw an older version of Vicki come from the back of the house and listened as she corrected her daughter, "Mind your manners. It's nice to meet one of Vicki's friends. Come in. Surely you can stay and visit. I want to know all about you."

Henry smiled and said, "There's really not much to tell. I write and illustrate graphic novels. I've been given the opportunity to work in Vancouver on a special project and Vicki has agreed to go with me."

Marjory looked him up and down, "You're younger than her, but if she's what you want, who am I to say otherwise?" She turned to Vicki and said, "Please get some coffee and the pie. The three of us are going to sit and talk. I want to know my only child is making the right decision." She led Henry to the dining area. Henry pulled out the chair at the head of the table and waited until Vicki came in with a tray holding one cup of coffee, two glasses of water and a piece of pie.

Marjory looked at it and said, "Where's Henry's coffee and pie? And for that matter where's yours? You haven't been right since you got here."

Henry plunged in, "Vicki knows I hate coffee and pastry at this time of night, gives me indigestion."

Marjory nodded and said, "That's all right then."

Henry proceeded to talk about his work and told Marjory how much he loved Vicki and he was his most charming without using the vampire power of persuasion. When he was finished he then looked at the clock, made excuses to convince Marjory they had to leave if they wanted to get back to Toronto in time for an early start in the morning.

Goodbyes said and promises made, Vicki and Henry were on the road before midnight.

"Sorry Henry."

"Don't be. She loves you and worries. Life hasn't been easy for her and she's trying to make sure of your happiness."

"I know, but she still drives me nuts."

Henry shook his head, "Not for much longer. I don't think you'll have a chance to see her again." He paused for a moment then started speaking again, "I'll take you back to see her anytime you want."

Vicki looked out the window, "I don't think so. I'll call her more often. We like each other a lot better when there's some distance between us." She took a deep breath and asked, " So when are we going to tackle Raymond?"

"Within the next few nights. It's been almost a year since Astaroth took possession of Raymond and now's the time to strike."

Henry's slow steady driving lulled Vicki into a half sleep where she relived the last night in Henry's condo. She saw Raymond plunge the sword into Henry's chest and flee. Opening her eyes she looked at Henry's profile and thought about the tears in his eyes as he asked her to go away with him. She said, "The whole time you were gone, I never forgot the look on your face when you said _**so be it**__."_

Henry glanced over and smiled, "You looked pretty shattered yourself. I'm thinking we needed that time apart. I used it to find a way to change the marks on your arms, and you, my dear woman, found out who you really loved."

Vicki smiled then, "Yeah, I did. So lover boy, how do we go about finishing Astaroth?"

"While I'm out for the day, I need you to track down where Raymond went and what's been happening around him. We'll need Mike and Renelle for the last part."

"Why them?"

"Renelle is a very strong vampire and Mike represents the law. You're going to be the bait, and I'll spring the trap."

"That's pretty dramatic."

"Well, I am a writer."

"How much longer before I'm vampire?"

Henry allowed his eyes to close for a heart beat then said, "After we finish with Astaroth, I'll bring you to the point of death, then you'll drink as much of my blood as you can. The next time you become aware of yourself, you'll be vampire."

"You're leaving some details out."

"Not really. First you're dead, then you're an undead night walker like me."


	9. Chapter 9

Henry pulled another dust bunny from his hair as he worked his way out from under Vicki's bed. He sensed she was not it the apartment and from what he could tell she hadn't been there for awhile. He went into the kitchen for a bottled water and looked for note telling him where she went. He was relieved when he found the note taped to the refrigerator. _**"Got a lead on Raymond – should be back by 8:30. L U V." **_He looked at the over sized clock on the wall as saw that it was a little after seven and decided to use the time working on a new graphic novel. He'd been postponing developing an idea for several months, but now the time was right to put it on paper.

He sat at Vicki's computer typed out an outline then started in on a few rough sketches.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't hear Vicki until she placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up, turned, snarled and was about to rip her throat out when his senses caught up with instinct. "You know better than to sneak up on me!"

Vicki, equally startled, landed on her butt. She looked into his vampire face and laughed, "How could I have gotten this close without you knowing?"

"You're more vampire than human now. Since you're a part of me, I couldn't sense you. It looks like you have less time left as human then I thought."

"How much longer?"

"A week, maybe less. We'd better move to Renelle's sanctuary tonight."

"I've already put what's important in the box by the door. I don't need or want anything else but my laptop and a few clothes."

"That's good. What did you find about Raymond?"

Vicki told Henry that Raymond had quit the priesthood shortly after the awful last night in the condo and he'd been moving around the Provence starting a cult movement named _The Final Summons_. It attracted in disenchanted youth, people with a history of violence, the criminal element, the lonely and the lost. Where ever a group was formed there was unexplained sickness in the region, deaths, disasters, and family violence. Nothing and no one was immune. Plants, people and animals sickened and died. The authorities weren't able to prove that the source was the cult, but circumstantial evidence pointed in their direction. The '_Great Ray_' would call his followers to '_The Final Summons_' and then fade into the darkness. The cult was forming an ever tightening coil around Toronto and at the very center, according to Vicki's logic, would be Henry's former condo.

She had looked into the condo's current owner and found that it was empty again. No one could stand to live there more than a month. The excuses for moving out were varied but always came back to the idea that there was blood on the floor of the master bedroom that couldn't be cleaned away. The smell lingered even if the '_spot_' was invisible.

Henry listened to Vicki, nodded and asked a few questions then said, "We need to go back. You, Mike and I are easy to get there. What about Coreen?"

Vicki shook her head from side to side, "Not going to happen. She left town shortly after I cut back on the agency. She'd had enough of the Goth Scene and moved on with her life."

"Renelle can stand in for her. She'll do what needs to be done to keep our kind safe." Henry put the last of Vicki's clothes in the trunk of his car and said, "It's time for you to call Mike."

"I'd rather not. Our last conversation didn't end on a happy note."

He took her into his arms and rubbed his cheek against hers saying, "It's necessary. Have him meet us some place neutral. Don't tell him I'm back. I'll do that myself."

Vicki's eyes started to silver and she snarled while dialing Mike's number, "Don't hang up. Listen without asking questions. I need to see you. How about the "The Golden Cup" near the station." She listened then looked at Henry raising an eyebrow in question, "Now works. See ya in 20 minutes." Vicki broke the connection and said to Henry, "It takes 10 minutes from here. Let's go."

Henry got in the car and headed straight for the restaurant without asking directions and said, "I used to watch you and Mike. Okay, I was a little jealous of him, he shared something with you I never could."

Vicki placed a hand on his knee while he drove, "You could have joined us. I always welcomed your company."

"Mike didn't and if I had been in his shoes, I wouldn't have wanted a 500 year old dead guy hanging around my girl either."

Vicki removed her hand, "That's what always pissed me off about the two of you. I was happy having you both close to me. As far as I was concerned, if given a choice, I'd've kept both of you."

"Vicki, Mike and I couldn't share you."

"I know that now, but it was different for me then. I couldn't commit to either one of you for fear of losing the other and losing myself in the process."

Henry parked the car half a block down from the Golden Cup and opened the door for Vicki. She smiled into his face and said, "I'm beginning to like having you open doors for me."

"It will always be my pleasure."

Vicki walked into the restaurant and saw Mike sitting at their favorite booth talking on his cell. She slipped into her usual seat without him noticing.

Mike looked up from his phone with a surprised look, "You're moving silently these days."

Vicki tilted her chin, "Is that a wisecrack?"

Mike shrugged, "I guess not. It's been awhile. You're looking good. Now the pleasantries are done, why am I here?"

Henry sat down beside Vicki and said, "I asked her to call you."

Mike started to stand and Henry looked at him with black eyes and said, "Sit, be quiet and listen."

Mike sat and shook his head trying to clear it and said, "Damn it Vicki, he did it again. Why's he back? Why're you with him? Didn't you have enough the last time he came around?"

Vicki put a hand on Henry's knee and looked at Mike with sad eyes, "Mike, I can't give you the answers you want to hear. Listen to what Henry needs to say, then if necessary, we'll talk."

Mike gave a curt nod, "Say what you came to say, then I'm out of here."

Henry said, "Do you want to end what was started almost a year ago? Astaroth/Raymond needs to be removed. You know what I'm talking about. You've suspected it for some time now and don't bother denying it."

Mike glanced down at his cell phone. He had been talking to one of his fellow officers about another domestic violence case where children and a wife were killed by a crazed husband. He claimed it was _the final summons_. Mike made a mental list of all that had happened in and around his city. He acknowledged to himself what Henry said was true.

"Okay. I get it. We have a demon loose in the city and it's up to you to kill it."

Henry glanced at Vicki and gave her hand a squeeze under the table, "You're partly right. It's up to all three of us, plus another to get rid of Astaroth once and for all."

Mike said, "Coreen's left town, she called me to say goodbye. Who else is there that would believe you?"

Henry said, "I have a friend in the city that's willing to work with us, but you'll have to be open minded for a change."

"Me open minded? Listen you, I've put up with you and your crap for two years. You've ruined my life and the life of my best friend. Ever since that creep Norman started playing with things he didn't understand you've been hanging around and mucking up everything. I've kept my mouth shut because no one would believe there's a vampire in town but a half blind, has been cop and her faithful dog Mike."

Vicki snarled, "Half blind, has been cop? I expected more from you. I thought you respected my work." She turned to Henry, "I told you it was a bad idea. Let's get out of here and go for plan 'B'."

Henry's voice dropped below a whisper, "Please, Vicki. There's no plan 'B'." He turned to the cop, "Mike, get over yourself. This is about the city and not us. Let's get rid of the demon. Once it's gone, I promise your life and the lives of all those around you will get back to normal."

"You're leaving out details out."

Henry sat with regal dignity and said, "You don't need all the details to do your part. Renelle will be joining us in a few minutes. She'll add an element of confusion to tomorrow evening's events. You'll need to get a my former place of residence just before midnight. There's no owner at the present, but there is something, someone living there that is a person of great interest. I'm betting you haven't been able to pin down the cult leader for the _Final Summons_. Great Ray will be available and in no shape to argue with you."

Mike's mind tumbled with all the rumors, events, and bulletins about being on the look out for Great Ray. "Say I play along with you on this, I need to know who Renelle is."

Henry stood as a tall redhead stood in the door way looking around. Her green eyes and ruby lips lit up when she saw Henry and Vicki.

Her deep throaty voice said, "Henry, Vicki, it's good to see you again. I'm in the right place." She looked into Mike's eyes and smiled, "Is this the friend you were telling me about?"

Henry made the introductions, explaining that Renelle was an entertainer but left out certain details about her eating habits and daylight issues.

Mike gazed into her face, then his eyes dropped to her ample breasts and narrow waist. He felt a stirring in his groin that reminded him of his first time with a girl. The need, the want, and the anticipation of release came back to him in a rush of desire. He wanted this woman as he never wanted a woman before. He gulped a few times then stood only half way and gestured for Renelle to sit next to him as he said, "I'm in love."

Renelle sat down and touched his cheek saying, "We can explore that thought once Henry's business is done. I have all the time in the world to spend with you. I'm a true believer in love at first sght."


	10. Chapter 10

Mike watched Vicki and Henry leave, then turned to Renelle asking, "How long have you known the blood sucker?"

Renelle didn't blink an eye at Mike's comment about blood sucker but said in her deep sultry voice, "Not that long. I've known about him for a while, but just recently met him." She put a cool hand on his knee, "Don't be so harsh judging him."

Mike frowned at her, "You know what he is. How can I help but judge him harshly?"

"You've never done anything to be ashamed of? You've always made the right choices? Mike, we all have our little secrets."

Mike put his head in his hands and mumbled, "When it comes to His Royal Highness, why am I always the one in the wrong? He's a blood sucking, condemned by God, vampire. Evil in is purest form."

Renelle turned her head away and closed her eyes to control the anger growing deep inside her. "Do you believe in divine forgiveness?"

"Of course!"

"Then tell me, why wouldn't God forgive a vampire if they begged for forgiveness and tried to do everything in their power to live an honorable life and take a stand against evil?"

"Everyone knows a vampire has no soul."

"Who's everyone and how can they be so sure?"

Mike sat up straight, "All the legends and church teachings say vampires lost their souls to the devil when they became vampire. When you've lost your soul, your damned."

Renelle turned to Mike, "Have you seen Henry do anything evil?"

Mike was about to answer when Renelle added, "Vicki choosing Henry doesn't count."

Mike shook his head, "No, nothing evil, supernatural maybe, but not evil. He's helped Vicki and me out of a mess or two. I want to hate him."

Renelle said, "Instead of thinking about hating him, why don't you think of loving someone else?" Renelle pushed the dark curl off his forehead adding, "I'm not sure why, but I really want to get to know you better."

Mike took her hand from his forehead, running his thumb across the palm noticing how cool it was. "You may be right. I'll tell you about me, if you'll tell me about yourself."

Just as Renelle was about to speak, the waiter came with two bowls of soup and chips. They both shrugged and started their meal.

***

Vicki entered the small sub level apartment that Renelle had lent to Henry. It was plainly but comfortably furnished. There was a small kitchen living area, a bath and one bedroom. Vicki looked at Henry and asked, "How can this be much safer than my apartment?"

Henry walked into the bedroom and opened the closet. He ran his hand across the lower part of the back wall until his finger found a slight depression. Pushing harder, he triggered the mechanism and a small opening appeared. He gestured for Vicki to go first. She stooped down and had to get on her hands and knees to wiggle her way forward. On the other side she was able to stand in a small room that held a bed, a night stand with a single lamp and a half bath.

"Once your on this side of the door, it can be secured and not open from the other side and it's fireproof."

"Is there another way out?"

"Yes, but once that way is used, this room can never be entered again. It's an egress for dire emergencies only."

"So I'm guessing during the day you'll lock yourself in here and I won't be able to get to you."

"For now, but when the time comes for you to take the final step to become vampire, you'll be in here with me."

Vicki looked around the room, shrugged and exited the way she came in, crawling on hands and knees. Henry followed close behind and pushed the mechanism causing the opening to close.

Vicki's offer to help refused, she had no choice but to watch as he carried their things into the apartment. He left the stuff she put in the box alone but hung their clothes in the closet. He set up the laptop on the kitchen table and started the process of connecting to the Internet. "It's a small place but it has everything necessary for survival in the modern world."

"Did you ever live here?"

"From time to time. A vampire that wishes to live a long life, has multiple safe places. It was part of the deal when I sold the Toronto region – that I list my safe places."

"Did you tell Renelle about all of them?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I had no intention of coming back. I'd been thinking of leaving before I met you."

"Sorry I messed up your life."

"You know you didn't. Some of my carefully laid plans got shifted, but I'd never wish away my meeting you. I've been more alive the last two years than I've been in centuries. Don't you know how much I love you and need you?"

"Yes, I know. It's scary and it's wonderful. I've never wanted to be needed by anyone and I most certainly didn't want to need anyone. I've been independent since the first time I walked to kindergarten."

***

Mike and Renelle talked a little about themselves, but mostly about the plans for tomorrow evening's confrontation at the condo. As he walked with Renelle out to their cars she said, "Would you like to come and see the late show where I work? I can promise you will be entertained."

Mike looked at her and said, "I wish I could. I have early shift tomorrow and from the sound of things, tomorrow will be a long one."

Renelle leaned toward Mike and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, holding back the vampire passion that was roiling around inside her.

Mike gave back a kiss equally gentle. He felt like a teenager with his first crush as he touched a long red curl and said, "When this is done, I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know all about you."

Renelle smiled and said, "I'll make sure that happens."

***

Vicki looked around the place and said, "What will we need for tomorrow night?"

Henry sat down at the kitchen table and wrote out a list for Vicki and handed it to her. She read it over and looked at him, "This isn't much. You'd think after all this time, you'd need more to get rid of Astaroth than this list of junk."

Henry looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "It's not junk. The items listed are the tools that help focus the will. There's lots of ways to cast a spell, it's the power behind the casting that makes it work."

He looked down and started printing carefully and then handed her a second sheet of paper, "Give this to Mike in the morning, have him memorize it."

Vicki looked at the paper then at him, "What is this? I can't make sense of it."

Henry said, "It's Latin It's similar to Italian. Mike should be able to pronounce it or find someone to help him. He has to be as close as possible tonight." Henry stopped talking and held out his hand for the paper. He pulled out his cell, "What's his phone number?"

Vicki looked at the clock, "You sure you want to call him now. He gets real cranky when he gets calls this late at night."

Henry smiled, "He's not sleeping. Renelle had his motor running on high. Trust me, he'll appreciate the distraction."

Vicki gave him the number and watched as Henry made a face when Mike answered, "That's not a very nice place to put my blackberry. Mike, I need you to memorize some words. I'll have Vicki drop off the written text later, but I wanted you to hear how to say them. It's in Latin, but these words sound similar to Italian. Surely someone in your family speaks Italian. Yeah, it has to be as close as possible to the original." Henry repeated the words several times. Mike echoed them back. "Good. Vicki will be by the cop shop with the script. Think of it as a play. Yes, Renelle is beautiful. She's a good person. Quit being so judgmental. She's not just a stripper. Watch her show some evening. See you outside the condo at 11:30 tomorrow night. We'll get this done. You'll have to ask Vicki." Henry's eyes darkened as his voice deepened, "GO TO SLEEP!"

Vicki smirked, "He'll be pissed the next time he sees you."

"I need him rested. Pissed is the right attitude when facing Astaroth You need to work on pissy too. Forget that, you have pissy down pat."

Vicki tilted her chin, "You trying for a fight, boy?"

Henry pinched his lips together and smiled, it brought out the dimples and made his eyes sparkle, "I saw how you looked when Mike watched Renelle walk across the room. I'm the jealous type remember."

"Possessive is closer to the truth. So am I. You were looking at the young ladies in the other booth."

"Nothing wrong with looking for a quick bite. If I've got the rules right, I can eat all I want as long as I don't play with my food. The same goes for you by the way. You're looking very hungry when people get to close to you."

"Maybe I am. Speaking of bites, when can I bite you?"

"The day after tomorrow." Henry stood, opened his arms and she walked into his hug. He placed his lips on the soft curve of his neck but held back the vampire.

"Why are you stopping?"

"The next time I feed from you will be the last time you're human. I'm locking myself in the little room now. Get some rest before going out today."

Henry shoved himself away from her and moved at vampire speed to lock himself away from the temptation of taking her completely. He needed his anger and hunger for the battle.

Vicki watched the opening swing shut. She sat on the bed and felt her mind go on overdrive. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Renelle? Oh. Yes." She went into the closet and felt along the top edge of the back wall. "You're right. I can feel something. Thank you. I feel better knowing there's a way to get to him. Yes. That's a good idea. Give me a second will you?" Vicki set the phone down, got out of her clothes and slipped in between the sheets before picking up the phone. "Go ahead." Renelle's voice filled her mind as she heard, "GO TO SLEEP."

***

Henry stood outside the tall glass and steel structure that had been his home for almost ten years. He loved this place more than any other he had lived in but he left it tainted with evil and no one was able to stay there after that. He had run from love, life, and happiness because of wounded pride and a demon. He was able to save his Vicki from the damaging marks, made peace with his past and now he was ready to finish off the demon. At his side stood his Vicki, her Mike, and now in place of Coreen was Renelle, who may or may not be the love of Mike's life. He looked to Vicki, "Take one of the items from the bag, and let Renelle and Mike choose their's."

He then looked at Mike, "You have the words?"

Mike nodded and was about to speak when Henry held up his hand. "Don't. They'll have more power if you don't speak them until I give the signal."

Henry made eye contact with each one then nodded his head, "Let's do it."

Henry squared his shoulders and walked into the building with a king's pride. He looked at Greg and his black eyes flashed. Renelle walking beside Mike, looked into Greg's eyes with another flash of power. Greg sat and stared at the small TV at the security desk not seeing.

Outside the condo door Henry took a deep breath and placed a hand on the lock, he pulled up the vampire strength and crushed the doorknob and locking mechanism. The door swung open with a gentle push. They moved inside the empty condo.

Vicki looked around for some sign of Henry's ever living there and it was all gone. Mike did much the same and realized he had missed the arrogant prince. Renelle nodded and placed a hand on Henry's elbow. He looked at her and gave a quick smile acknowledging what she smelled.

"It's my blood on the floor. Twice by the same sword."

Vicki gasped, because she could smell it too and thought, "_How could he love me? I hurt him so badly."_

Henry looked to Vicki, feeling her thoughts and whispered, _"But I do love you."_

They walked to the bedroom. Renelle stood where the bed and Coreen had been. Mike took up his former spot. Vicki stood in front of Renelle and Henry stood to the side as he said the words of summoning.

The room grew cold and misty, then Raymond stood over the stain that marked the floor where Henry had been pinned by his own sword.

Raymond laughed, "Thanks to all of you, I've had more power than I ever imagined." He looked down at his body and added, "This weak shell was perfect for my needs. We've made a right mess of your little part of the world. My power is growing and soon the Final Summons will be on everyone's lips."

Henry said, "Don't count on it."

Raymond raised a hand and spoke, "Vampire - remember your sins."

Henry fell to his knees and saw all the faces of those he had killed, those he left broken hearted, and those he scorned. He begged forgiveness for all the pain he had caused as he had begged each night for hundreds of years, since a Dominican priest helped him to find his way in the darkness. Henry stood and said, "I've been shrived of my sins. You're evil has no power over me."

Astaroth/Raymond turned to Renelle/Coreen and tried to pull the heart away. She smiled and said, "You've never touched this heart of mine and you never will."

His eyes then fell on Mike, "I'll give you Vicki. She's mine to do with as I please." Before Mike could speak Vicki held out her arms and showed Astaroth the changes in the arcane symbols.

Vicki spoke, "I'm not yours. The marks are mine now."

Henry started a chant and Mike replied in Latin.

Vicki rang the bell. Henry called out and Mike replied.

Renelle closed an open book. Henry called out and Mike responded.

Mike blew out the candle. Henry called out and all responded.

There came a cry of great pain as a whirlwind of mist formed over the stain on the floor. It grew in size and density as a voice was heard, "You've displeased me Astaroth. Your orders were to be a part of the human world and not stand out from it. You've become too visible. Calling attention to evil has brought a belief in God back into the lives of many." The words of final summons were spoken from the mist. Astaroth/Raymond vanished. The blood smell and stains faded. The mist lifted.

Mike said, "Well hell."

And Henry answered, "Well said. Let's get out of here."

***

Mike and Renelle walked off together holding hands. Vicki watched them go before saying, "Will she tell him?"

Henry nodded yes, "She will, but he already knows. She's the third of our kind he's been close too."

Vicki leaned against Henry, "I wonder how he'll react to loving a vampire."

Henry placed a protective arm around her waist, "It's not your business. Let him go. He needs to live his own life, just like we need to live ours."

***

Henry held Vicki close to his breast as she took her last breath and died in his arms. He lowered her to the bed and straightened her arms and legs. He took his hand and closed her eyes and kissed her lips. Wringing out the cloth in the basin at the bedside he tenderly washed her face and bid her good bye.

He emptied the basin in the sink and hung the damp cloth on the rack. As he felt the sun on the horizon he lay down beside her and clasped her cold hand in his.

With the setting of the sun Henry returned to the living world and looked at Vicki's still form. The vampire hunger and anger, that demanded blood from a living heart, drove him from her side. He went out into the darkness hunting for an unsuspecting victim to quiet the raging vampire. After feeding deeply, he returned to his beloved Vicki, undressed and stretched out beside her.

Sunrise found him with his head resting on her still breast. The coming of the next night brought him no relief and he made up his mind, if she didn't come back to him this night, he would join her in death.

The light was dim in the cold silent room and Vicki held his attention as he waited hoping that they had succeeded in their plan.

After what seemed like hours, Henry heard a faint thump, then a second, louder thump followed. Another thump, and Henry saw Vicki's eye lids flutter. He straddled her, put his lips close to hers and took a deep breath waiting for her.

She opened her eyes, raised up and breathed in as Henry breathed out.

She smelled, tasted and saw Henry as she said, "My love."

His cock slid into her while saying, "Welcome back."

Her eyes silvered as her lips pulled back from fangs, "I'm so hungry."

Henry tilted his chin exposing his neck, "Feed."


End file.
